The BCC technology is based on utilizing a body of a living being as a transmission medium for communication signals. In particular it may be used for establishing a communication link to devices which are in contact with the body. Such devices may for example correspond to medical sensors or monitoring devices. However, the BCC technology may also be used for other kinds of devices, e.g., for connecting a smart phone or similar user device to another device.
For supporting BCC connectivity of a device, it typically needs to be provided with a BCC coupling element. Such BCC coupling element may for example comprise an electrode for providing capacitive coupling to the body. A typical size of such electrode may be in the range of 12 mm×12 mm, i.e., 144 mm2. On the other hand, the available space in the device may be limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently supporting BCC connectivity of a device.